Una Nochevieja más
by HermPotter
Summary: La Nochevieja de nuestros personajes preferidos desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Hr/H


**UNA NOCHE VIEJA MÁS**

**P.O.V. Hermione **

Son las once menos cuarto, y hace cinco minutos que ha llegado Ron, como siempre tarde, ya que habíamos quedado hace más de media hora.

Estamos aquí todos reunidos, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Harry y yo, para celebrar todos juntos la Nochevieja.

Nos encontramos en la que era la casa de los padres de Harry, y que rehabilitamos hará poco más de un año entre Harry y yo, con el apoyo ocasional de nuestros amigos y familiares. Un par de meses después de que Ron, Draco, Harry y yo acabáramos Hogwarts, y después de la batalla final contra Voldemort, que por suerte ya parece un lejano recuerdo.

_-"¡Como pasa el tiempo! Hace apenas unos meses que recogimos a Luna y Ginny de su último trayecto en el Expresso de Hogwarts, y parece que fue hace siglos." _

Hemos quedado primero nosotros seis solamente, para cenar y poder hablar "civilizadamente" antes de que los efectos del alcohol hagan acto de presencia en nosotros. Aunque claro está ahora tendremos que cenar deprisa y corriendo por culpa de Ron, ya que dentro de algo más de media hora llegarán el resto de los chicos para tomarnos las uvas y empezar el nuevo año todos juntos, aunque claro está, eso al él no le importa lo más mínimo porque, como todos sabemos, el no come, engulle.

El salón – comedor en el que nos encontramos está perfectamente decorado con adornos navideños y festivos, nos ha costado lo nuestro a Luna y a mí dejarlo en condiciones, ya que lo hemos hecho casi todo de manera muggle, pero ha valido la pena el esfuerzo, todo está perfecto y en su sitio.

Y como no, nosotros nos hemos vestido para la ocasión, Luna lleva un precioso vestido largo de un tono muy suave de azul, que casi podría parecer blanco, que hace resaltar la apariencia de ángel que le da su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos saltones; Ginny lleva un vestido largo en tonos rosa, quizás demasiado pomposo para mi gusto, la verdad, pero parece una de esas princesas de cuento muggle, de los que me contaba mi madre cuando era demasiado pequeña para leerlos yo misma; y yo, bueno llevo un sencillo vestido de fiesta que me llega un poco por debajo de la rodilla, es de un color verde esmeralda, mi color favorito. Los chicos han optado por trajes chaqueta en lugar de las túnicas de gala, incluso Malfoy, perdón Draco, aún no me he acostumbrado y se me escapa de vez en cuando ^^, aunque se ha puesto un esmoquin, siempre tiene que destacar ¬¬. Ron se ha puesto un traje chaqueta azul marino al que ha acompañado de una camisa azul claro y de una corbata celeste, Harry sin embargo a optado por un look más desenfadado y se lleva un traje negro, acompañado de una camisa de un verde claro y no se ha puesto corbata.

En cuanto llega Ron nos ponemos a cenar, la comida esta deliciosa, desde luego Harry sabe como apañárselas en la cocina, porque esto está para chuparse los dedos. Mientras cenamos, charlamos y reímos. Pronto llegamos al postre y nada más acabar oímos el timbre de la puerta. Ginny manda los platos y demás a la cocina con un movimiento de varita mientras yo me apresuro a abrir la puerta. Allí en la puerta me encuentro, tiritando de frío pero con una sonrisa en la cara, a Neville, Dean, Seamus, Justin, Ernie, Parvati, Lavender, Padma, Hannah, y oigo aparecerse un poco más lejos a Fred, George, Angelina y Katie. La verdad es que también habíamos invitado al resto de los Weasley, pero han preferido celebrar el año nuevo por separado más que nada por los niños y porque habíamos preparado una fiesta de esta clase.

…

- ¡Por Merlín mira qué hora es! – Grita Parvati, que corre como puede, ya que lleva unos tacones de infarto, hacía la cocina a la busca de las uvas porque sin darnos cuenta, entre besos y abrazos, solo nos quedaban cinco minutos para las campanadas.

Estamos todos frente al televisor, ya que aunque somos magos, a Harry y a mí nos gusta compaginar los inventos muggles con los mágicos; sin darnos cuenta ya están sonando los cuartos, después, una campanada, dos campanadas, tres campanadas, y así hasta llegar a doce, más de uno casi nos atragantamos con las uvas como es costumbre, y después, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, empiezan los brindis, los buenos deseos y los nuevos propósitos.

Seamus sube el volumen de música con un simple toque de varita, ya que hasta el momento la música había permanecido en un segundo plano siendo simplemente música de fondo y empieza la juerga, bailamos, bromeamos, bebemos, y nos lo pasamos lo mejor posible.

…

Son ya las tres de la madrugada y yo ya no puedo más, necesito descansar, por lo que salgo fuera a tomar aire fresco, allí me encuentro con Lavender fumándose el cigarrillo de turno – "Odio ese estúpido vicio" – a las luz de las estrellas, hace frío, pero sienta bien después de haber estado tres horas enteras bailando, a lo que además hay que sumarle el calor de la chimenea encendida.

Pronto sale Ron y empieza a picarnos diciéndonos que somos unas aburridas, simplemente para callarle esa gran bocaza que tiene, entramos arrastrándolo para que baile con nosotras.

…

Fred y George ya han estado haciendo de las suyas, cuando me doy cuenta ya son más de las cuatro, y ellos ya están durmiendo la mona en el sofá después de emborracharse, no sé si decir que están graciosos o patéticos, la verdad, porque se han dormido con un par de espumillones por bufandas y algo que no logro descifrar lo que es, por sombrero. Además por el suelo se pueden ver los restos de alguno de los artilugios que han utilizado para entretenernos, y aún ahora se pueden, ocasionalmente, ver y escuchar alguno de los fuegos artificiales, que se han quedado perdidos por la casa, explotando. En momentos como éste, doy gracias por ser bruja, porque más tarde podre limpiarlo todo con un solo movimiento de varita, en lugar de pasarme incontables horas limpiando.

…

Cinco menos cuarto, Angelina ya ha desistido y lanza los zapatos por el aire, yo ya hace más de una hora que los perdí de vista y ahora estoy en la mesa riéndome junto a Neville de una cosa que le pasó el otro día.

…

El reloj da las seis, a Dean y a Padma hace horas que los hemos dado por desaparecidos, sabía que se traían algo entre manos, pero no creía que ya hubieran llegado a tanto. Justin y Hannah se han unido a Fred y George y se han quedado dormidos y abrazados en uno de los sofás. Ginny y Draco aún tienen ganas de fiesta y siguen bailando, pero con el volumen bastante más bajo, y en estos momentos a un ritmo lento. Los otros no sé donde paran, seguramente habrán ido subiendo arriba para dormir en alguna de las muchas habitaciones.

Yo salgo fuera, allí encuentro a Harry observando la fría noche, le abrazo por detrás y él se sorprende ya que aún no había detectado mi presencia, casualmente soy una de las pocas personas que logran sorprenderlo a pesar de su "alerta permanente" como bien diría Moody; me dice que hoy estoy preciosa y yo le sonrío contestándole que él está muy guapo, me agradece la velada, ya que lo de la fiesta fue idea mía y tengo la impresión de que es la primera, de lo que va a ser una tradición para nosotros, me dice que me quiere, mi sonrisa se ensancha y lo beso.

Cuando nos separamos son quedamos allí, abrazados y en silencio, nunca hemos necesitado nada más. Si estuviéramos en otra época del año ahora estaría amaneciendo, pero en lugar de eso observo la luna, medio cubierta por las nubes, y pienso en que ha empezado un año más, uno más tranquilo y más feliz para todos, ya que por fin estamos todos juntos.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Warner Bros. y J., yo solo los he utilizado para divertirme un rato._

Nota de la autora:

La verdad, hace siglos que escribí esta historia aunque no era propiamente un fic, sino que la he adaptado para la ocasión, y estoy más o menos satisfecha de como ha quedado.

Espero que paséis una feliz Nochevieja acompañados de vuestros seres queridos. Y muy feliz Año Nuevo para todos

Gracias por vuestro tiempo,

HermPotter


End file.
